


Lisette's Awakening

by WhatCopters



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Gen, Healthy Sibling Relationships, Siblings, Spoilers, give it to me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatCopters/pseuds/WhatCopters
Summary: Lisette and Alto have a chat after she returns to assist in the fight against Hilda. This will be her first song...





	Lisette's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing a lot of Stella Glow recently and it’s been pretty good. Minus one thing. One very teensy tiny detail.
> 
> So I took it upon myself to give this lass the character arc she deserved as opposed to…that.
> 
> It’s way longer, but who really cares.
> 
> Anyway read below and obviously, spoilers abound!

A: Lisette! I’m so glad you’re OK…

L: Alto…I-I’m sorry.

A: I’m the one who should be apologizing! You’re my family. No matter what you think, you’re very important to me. So…I won’t ever abandon you.

L: Alto…thank you. But I should apologize. All this time, I…I’ve been lying to you. And to myself.

A: Huh?

L: I’ve spent so long pretending everything’s ok.

A: Lisette…?

L: The truth is…I’m not the person you think I am, Alto. I act kind and caring for everyone because it feels like the right thing to do and yet-

A: H-hold on! What are you talking about?

L: I’ve spent my whole life feeling empty inside. Like nothing really matters. I wanted to be strong for my mom and for the people of Mithra that I pushed those feelings aside.

A: Lisette…

L: A-and then I met you. I wanted to help you, the same I did anyone else. That’s why I took you in all that time ago. But part of me…hated you.

A: W-what?

L: I was jealous of how easily people took to you. How you were able to be so strong and helpful without ever getting worn down. How you could take every day, one step at a  
time…I hated it all!

A: L-Lisette…I’m so sorry I never-

L: Alto, please just let me finish.

A: …

L: I wanted to be just like you. And that slowly ate away at me. I was angry, not at you but at myself. If someone with no memories could work so hard and be so happy with themselves, then why couldn’t I? It was… frustrating. 

A: I can imagine.

L: And it only got worse when the other witches joined. Popo and Sakuya and then Mordy. They all had far tougher lives than I could imagine and yet they worked and tried harder than I ever did. I was angry. Angry that they were so much better. It was awful. And I didn’t want to acknowledge those feelings.

A: Because you felt guilty for having them?

L: Mm-hm.

A: Lisette, the fact you felt that guilt proves that you are a kind person.

L: But that’s just a façade! I’m not that strong or that kind! I just…I wanted to be able to create some meaning in life and now the people of Mithra are-

A: Lisette, none of this is your fault!

L: I know, Alto! I know, but I can’t help it. I pushed all these feelings aside and refused to acknowledge them that it…it stopped me from being able to sing. And yet I still wanted to come and help you. To speak to you and say sorry. Even if it didn’t mean anything.

A: A-and why was that?

L: I finally realized when Hilda attacked me. I didn’t bother to fight back. I didn’t even run. It might have been fear, but when I looked back, I realized that maybe I didn’t mind  
something like that happening.

A: B-but why?!

L: At first I couldn’t figure it out either. But then it clicked. The strength of those feelings was what was holding me back. I suppressed them because I thought you would hate me. That everyone would. You’re all so so important to me. And, with mom and Mithra went, then that meant I…

A:…

L:…I had to tell you. I had to.

A: Then that’s more than enough Lisette.

L: W-what?

A: You’re fa- no wait. You’re more than just family. You’re my sister. And it’s a brother’s duty to help out his sister.

L: A-Alto.

A: I won’t lie. I’m angry. Angry at myself for not realizing how I was making you feel sooner. You mean so much to me, Lisette. You and…mom.

L: Alto…!

A: I could never hate you for this. Only myself. I’m sorry.

L: You don’t need to apologize for anything! You couldn’t have known…

A: I…I guess not, but still I…

L: …feel guilty?

A: Y’know I’m getting a sense of déjà vu here.

L: *chuckle* We are pretty alike then, huh.

A: I guess so.

L: Alright then. Now that that’s out of the way…it’s time to make the Harbingers pay!

A: Wha-

L: I’m going to make sure they feel every ounce of pain they caused the people of Mithra.

A: Lisette?!

L: In order to sing, I’m going to need to start being true to myself, right? And if that means getting angry once in a while, I’ll do it!

A: …alright. Then let’s do it together…sister.

L: You got it, brother!


End file.
